Under the moonlight (Zoro and Bonnie)
by Lothar1399
Summary: Someone's in the rowboat in the middle of the new world's ocean, the friendly Mugiwara crew choose to save the person and take care of her. However one of the crew members already knows her...


"Guys, there's someone in a rowboat over there" Zoro yelled from the Crow's nest to the rest of the crew. "Look at that hat, it's a pirate" Usopp said with na uneasy voice. "Yea, and that's a member of Jewelry Bonnie's crew judging by the coat" Nami added. "Oh, she's one of the worst generation?" Luffy said with a smile already reaching for the rowboat with his now streched arm. "Aaaaaah" a feminine scream could be heard from the mysterious person who Luffy was pulling.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be the King of Pirates" Luffy said as soon as he saw the confused girl raise her head towards him. "What's wrong with you, why did you pull me like that?" the female said with a very scared expression on her face. "Soo, I'm guessing that you're Bonnie Jewelery" Nami said with a raised eyebrow. Before turning to her Captain with a grin.

"What are you going to do with me?" Bonnie now asked, already terrified slightly by the fact that she was surrounded by the rival crew. "Well, well, well, what ARE WE going to do with you? Bwahahahaha" Luffy stomped against the floor right after finishing his laughter with the best 'crazy look' he could pull off as he grinned in a devilish fashion, Bonnie shivered slightly as she crawled a bit backwards since she was on the floor in front of the Straw hat Captain.

"Well, we haven't eaten anything in days, so we're going to have to cook you..." Luffy said calmly still maintaining his scary look. Bonnie was now close to just jumping in the sea, but she was quickly surrounded by the crewmates of the Straw hat crew. "Yohohohoho, fresh meat" Brook yelled in an eearie fashion as he jumped down on the deck. Terrible black clouds surrounded the ship and thunder could be heard. Robin flew over the pink haired guest with her ability given wings while cackling like a witch.

An aura unlike anything she ever felt, a demon rose above the sails and started circling the ship with so many swords and arms that she couldn't even count. Left compeltely speechless and terrified for her life the pink haired pirate now stood completely silent in the middle of the ship on the grass. A tall hairy figure grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, while maintaining an eye piercing stare with the new guest.

Bonnie didn't want to use her powers since she realized that such an action would only lead her to a quick death so she just went with it. The furry creature put her over it's shoulder after which a command from the Captain came, "To the kitchen". She closed her eyes in fear and just awaited her end on the shoulder of this furry monster that was carrying her and checking something all over her with big fingers.

"She's healthy" a deep sound came from the tall creature that towered over the mast as it lowered the terrified maiden into Zoro's arms who was now standing at the entrance of the kitchen. The door opened by itself and revealed a huge kitchen filled with food, she looked even more confused 'Didn't they say that they were without food and hungry?' the pink haired pirate wondered to herself as Zoro carried her inside.

"Hahahahaha, if only you could see your face right now phahahaha" Luffy said as he rolled on the floor laughing his ass off. Bonnie couldn't be more confused now, she stared at the goofy captain who was laughing in a childish manner on the floor. Sanji turned around and motioned to the table with his hand. Zoro put the scared pirate on her own two legs and slowly guided her to her seat.

Soon enough the rest of the crew joined them at the table and the food was served in front of them "You know, if you keep staring at the plates like that the food will soon vanish" Robin said with her usual calm voice as she slapped Luffy's hand that was just about to steal some food from their new guest. Bonnie came to her senses after witnessing the Straw hat captain and his appetite. "Okay, you won't beat me at this" Bonnie quickly said with as her competitive spirit came back to her.

Both captains devouvered their meals and grabbed from nearby plates at the speed of light leaving the rest of the crew in shock, "Like having one Luffy wasn't enough" Usopp said with a disappointed look as his plate slowly emptied before him. Some mumble escaped Bonnie's mouth ressembling a sorry but that was all they would get from their hungry guest. The cook started using his abilities to quickly run and replace the empty plates with full ones, the rest of the crew was already done and most of them went back to their original position.

Luffy, Usopp and Bonnie still sat at the table as the new portions of food arrived every few seconds, the cook who was now out of breath from all the running declared to everyone's sadness that he was out of food. The three eating competitors all leaned back in their chairs at the same time, with wide grins and sighs of fulfilment. "So, why were you stranded on that rowboat in the middle of nowhere?" Luffy asked the girl.

"Ahh my crew ran into Big Mom and I was the only one who managed to escape, at least on this rowboat, not sure about the rest of my crew" Bonnie said with a slightly worried face. "Sorry for scaring you, but we were really bored" the goofy captain said with a wide grin. "You know, after all those updates on your bounties I wouldn't be surprised if you were cannibals" Bonnie added nervously, earning a chuckle from the Mugiwara Captain.

"I've heard about your appetite, I'm surprised that anyone can match me in that" Luffy added with a smile before standing up. "Usopp can you lead her to Nami so she can show her around the ship?" Luffy asked the Sogeking who just nodeed in response. "Wait, wait, aren't we enemies? Shouldn't you tie to the mast or something?" Bonnie asked the Captain. Who smiled and replied, "Well if that's what you want ask Franky for some rope and tie yourself up, but as far as I'm concerned you're not our hostage, you're more of a special guest."

"Come" Usopp said while standing in the doorway, Bonnie quickly followed, confused at the hospitality of such a notorious pirate crew. All of the possible scenarios that she imagined in her head were far worse than this one, to her surprise. Who would think that someone who doesn't fear anyone and who made enemies with most of the Yonkos would be this friendly with a fellow pirate. She just shrugged it off as the long nosed fellow lead her to the navigator of the ship.

"Oh, hi" Nami greeted the the pink haired girl with a smile. Bonnie replied with a grin and a wave of her hand as she approached the table in the room she was now in, "Wow, did you draw all of these maps?" Bonnie asked curiously with eyes wide open in awe. "Yep, as you can see I'm the navigator" Nami replied with a smile. She placed her drawing tools down and stood up from her chair to shake Bonnie's hand. "Let's go for a quick tour" she grinned as she pulled the pink haired girl with her out to the deck.

"So these two doors are Men's and Women's quarters, right one is ours and the boys are on the left" she motioned with her hands, "Robin is making you the bed now" Nami said as she dragged Bonnie up the stairs passing right next to the relaxed. Nico Robin who was sitting at the table drinking lemonade with a book on her lap. "B-but she's-" Bonnie said with a confused look as she felt another hand on her shoulder which had a mouth on it's wrist "Hello hungry-chan" the hand said with a smile.

Bonnie gasped at the talking hand and tried to move it away from her but was interrupted by Nami "Robin, we were only going to scare her a bit at the start, you're going to give her a heart attack that way". "Sorry" the hand replied with a chuckle before turning into flower petals. The tour continued with Bonnie meeting half of the crew. Nami stepped stomped a bit on one part of the deck, "Hellooo" came a voice from under Nami's feet, "That's our shipwright Franky".

Nami smiled and continued to the middle of the ship "Don't go up there if you don't want to be yelled at" Nami said while motioning with her index finger to the Crow's nest. "Why, what's up there?" Bonnie asked curiously. "That's Zoro's training room, that's where he spends most of his time, he doesn't really like being interrupted unless the reasons are food or sake, or an island but he's the one who's on lookout for islands so he's usually the one who interrupts us with such news" Nami replied with a smile.

"Oh, I figured he was the asocial one, but he seemed like a good person back when I met him on Sabaody Archipelago tow years ago" Bonnie said as she shrugged. "You met him already? He didn't mention that to us, how did you two meet?" Nami excitedly asked the pink haired girl. "Well, he was standing in Celestial Dragon's way and he was about to cut his head off when the fat bastard tried to shoot him, luckily I tackled him and shut him up by pretending to be his younger sister, the idiot almost got us killed" Bonnie said with a frustrated look on her face.

"Well, not like it mattered, since Luffy ended up punching one straight in the face the same day" Nami replied with a short laugh. "I don't know how you can laugh about such a thing, you Straw hats really are crazy as they say" Bonnie said in a joking manner which earned a grij from the orange haired navigator who now led her towards the other side of the ship. "Come in" Nami motioned to Bonnie as she opened the door to the room that looked like a lab of sorts.

"Awww who's this cute little guy? Is this the famous pet of the Mugiwara crew?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face. "I'm not happy at all that you think I'm cute, bakaa" the small reindeer with a big hat replied and continued "And I'm not a pet, I'm-", "He's our doctor" Nami finished the sentence for him with a grin. Amazed Bonnie now looked wide eyed around the lab, "By the way, what was that thing that grabbed me when I just arrived?" Bonnie asked the pair.

"That was me" a cute voice exited the reindeer's mouth as he smiled at the guest in his laboratory. "Really?! How?! And come to think of it why do you talk?" Bonnie's questions just rained one after the other. "I ate the h-h devil fruit, and that's my final form" the reindeer replied with a smile before returning to his studies. Bonnie looked in amazement around still barely keeping up with all the information she learned in this little time that she has been on this ship.

"Yohoho, young lady, in my country it's the tradition to show your panties when meeting a skeleton" Brook said from behind Bonnie while playing some new tune on his guitar. "AAAH" Bonnie screamed in terror at the guitar holding skeleton but was quickly silenced after witnessing the navigator hitting the skeleton on it's head and knocking it out. "That's the perverted musician of our crew" Nami said with a slightly agitated face as she stroked her fist.

"Oh, you really are a weird crew, I can't believe that you have a talking skeleton on your ship, a musician skeleton no less" Bonnie said with an awkward smile as she looked at the knocked out skeleton who was laying on the bottom of the stairs. "Well, it's soon going to be night so I guess we should go and eat dinner" Nami said and added with a grin "I bet you're looking forward to eating more, I'm still surprised that someone can keep up with the bottomless pit of our Captain".

Dinner was over, for most of them. The same trio stayed around the table stuffing their faces with all sorts of food that the blonde cook brought to the table. The trio ate for almost an hour and would most likely continue if the cook had more food to spare. Sanji said his goodbye and went for a smoke on the deck, Usopp went to his workshop to experiment with new weapon ideas, and Luffy stayed to share some small talk with the fellow Captain.

"So, are you enjoying your stay on the ship so far?" Luffy asked with a grin. "Yea, you guys are surprisingly nice, despite all the stories and rumors that surround your crew. But I still don't get it why you're being so nice to me even though I'm another pirate, aren't you worried that I would steal from your of attack you or something?" Bonnie questioned the goofy captain. "Well we have no reason for not being nice to you, plus if you do good to someone wouldn't it be logical to be repayed in the same attitude?".

Luffy looked at Bonnie with his tradmark grin, while she still stood surprised at his words. "Well that's a nice way of looking at it, but I'm a pirate, pirates don't care if you're good to them, they just take and do bad things, right?" Bonnie said, now questioning her nature and her usual actions. "Depends on the type of pirate" Luffy replied before getting up from his chair and slowly walking towards the door. "You should rest, it's pretty late" Luffy said before going outside.

'Sigh I can't believe that they are so nice, even that demon was kind enough to carry the injured citizen to the hospital when the Celestial Dragon shot him, they are so reckless' she thought to herself before walking towards the door that now opened wide and was blocked by the tall figure. "Oi" was all that escaped it's mouth, the shady figure walked just past Bonnie and went for the fridge. He turned on the light and grabbed a bottle of sake. "Want some?" he motioned with a bottle in his hand.

Bonnie saw the shirtless swordsman with a bottle in his hand and was just about to leave, but she couldn't refuse sake, that would go against her perosnal 'policies'. She nodded in reply and walked over to Zoro. He handed her another bottle after taking a sip of his, "Want to go out on the deck?" Zoro asked. Another nod came in reply and they both walked out on the deck with bottles in hand. Zoro broke the silence "Not even a hello after two years, I was expecting you to at least come up to the Crow's head and say hello."

Bonnie grinned and replied in a cheerful manner "Nami told me not to bother you when you're training, she said that you're grumpy", Zoro just chuckled at the reply he got and continued to drink his sake. "And since when are guests supposed to be the ones who go around the host's home searching for greetings? Shouldn't you as the good host come down from your residence and say hello to me?" Bonnie replied teasingly before pushing his shoulder with her right hand as she took a sip with her left hand.

Their drinking and idle chit chat continued through the night and eventually both were drunk enough to barelly stand anymore, "Let's go to sleep" the swordsman mumbled while making his way towards the men's quarter. "Noo, you still...you didn't yet-" Bonnie tried to get out a proper sentence but kept getting sabotaged by her own tongue. "What?" Zoro turned and turned his attention to the drunk girl in front of him. "I saved... I saved you once" Bonnie finished.

Zoro's eyes widened at the horror, 'She saving me? Like I needed saving from that fat noble...' he thought to himself but stood silent as Bonnie continued, "I think you owe me a reward, swordsman-san" she said with a cute blush, although the cute blush she had seemed like it was caused by alchohol rather than feelings. Zoro pouted and replied "What do I owe you? Name the price." A quick reply from Bonnie shocked him so much that he felt his soberness returning.

"A single kiss", that sentence echoed through his mind now, he did find her cute and all, but to think that she really wanted a kiss from him? His confused look only triggered an even worse reaction from the girl, "Oh, you won't do it? Am I that unattractive to you?" she said with a sad look. 'No' he told himself but couldn't get it out of his mouth. "What? Why are you so silent? Are you even capable of showing human emotions?" she said as she started storming off to the women's quarter only to be stopped by his hand.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me alone now that you-" her sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against hers, she finally after two years felt the lips of the man she dreamed about, it's been so hard hiding her feelings. When she felt the aura of his right after arriving on the ship her blood froze, her heart pumped like never before when she saw his demon. He finally did it, he kissed her. It was the dream that she never thought would come true.

"Is that enough?" he whispered, "You made me angry, you need to make up for that too." She replied in a whisper with a blush covering her cheeks. "As you wish, cutie" he replied and went for another passionate kiss, their lips pressed against each other, their tongues fighting for dominance as they dance together embracing each other just as their owners. One hand on her cheek and the other one in her hair gently stroking it. Her arms on his shoulders embracing him.

After a couple of minutes he parts from her lips and slowly approaches her ear, "Under the moonlight with such a beauty, I'm a lucky guy" he whispers to her and hugs her before kissing her on the cheek. "Sure took you a while, idiot", she replied before hugging him back and burying her face in his shoulder.


End file.
